


【带卡】戒断反应（完）

by Lexxxa



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OBKK - Freeform, 带卡 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:00:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 25,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexxxa/pseuds/Lexxxa
Summary: 一杯奶茶引发的血案，一群吵吵闹闹的宇智波。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

在宇智波带土振振有词地第三遍从宇智波佐助的工位旁经过时，宇智波佐助终于从代码的海洋中抽身出来，用恨不得将显示屏和键盘融为一体的力道将笔记本电脑的盖子几乎砸似地扣上，长腿一伸，狠狠地蹬了一脚办公桌下部的挡板，借力站起身来，滑轮椅因惯性退后撞上了宇智波鼬的工位，在安静的职场中弄出了不小的动静。

宇智波鼬抬起眼皮不咸不淡地瞥了眼明显在发脾气的宇智波佐助。

宇智波佐助抄起桌上的烟盒和打火机，面色不善地剜了一眼宇智波带土，在和宇智波带土擦身而过的时候故意撞了一下他的肩膀。

宇智波带土被撞了个趔趄，一脸莫名其妙地白了眼宇智波佐助，但很快又回到了那如同被下降头般的自言自语和反复踱步中。

宇智波鼬叹了口气，揉了揉眉心，也站起身来，追着佐助即将消失在拐角影子的尾巴快步追了上去。这是佐助今天上午第三次下楼抽烟了，身为兄长，宇智波鼬有义务提醒弟弟吸烟有害健康。

宇智波止水眼见前排瞬间少了两个人，点开日程表将下个候选人的面试安排在一个小时后，又扭头看了看边上明显气压很低的宇智波斑，十分明智地选择先逃离这个山雨欲来的是非之地。经过宇智波带土的时候，他欲言又止，最终只是拍了拍宇智波带土的肩膀，意思是“兄弟，你好自为之”。

可惜宇智波带土身为“作精本精”并没能读懂宇智波止水的良苦用心。

偌大的办公室此时只剩下了依旧神神叨叨嘴里反复咒骂着什么“垃圾”“加糖”之类的带土，以及刚看完本月利润报表的宇智波斑。聪明人诸如宇智波止水和宇智波鼬，绝不会选择在月末去触宇智波斑的霉头。原因无他，作为无限月读文化传媒有限公司的老板兼CEO兼CFO，宇智波斑的脾气是与每月月末利润表的数字成反比增长的，而无限月读文化传媒有限公司的报表赤字自他们这个家族小作坊成立以来，从未缺席，更从不迟到，比某种女性独有的生理现象还要规律和准时。

如果宇智波带土的考勤也能像财政赤字一样准时，公司的利润至少能少亏损1个点。宇智波斑看着面前幽灵一样走来走去的带土脑海中突然没头没尾地蹦出了这一想法。可怜宇智波带土此刻完全没有意识到自己已经无形中成为了某人唯一的攻击靶子，若是他听见这句话，一定会义正言辞地抗议这是迁怒和诽谤。

然而宇智波斑并没有给他狡辩的机会。他掂量了下手中的无线鼠标，瞄准了宇智波带土令人烦躁的后脑勺，但复又考虑到令他头疼的报表赤字，最终还是放下了鼠标，转而抄起了更为廉价的橡皮向宇智波带土掷去，橡皮在空中划出了一道优美的抛物线，最后精准地正中靶心。

“操！你干嘛……”宇智波带土捂着后脑勺转头气急败坏地对始作俑者吼道，原本嚣张的气焰在对上自家老板面如寒霜的脸色后便很没骨气地弱了下去。

“坐下，你晃的我眼晕。”宇智波斑目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，将催款律师函的邮件检查了一遍，点击了发送按钮。

“这不能怪我！”宇智波带土烦躁地抓了把咋呼的短发，虽然嘴上不服气，但还是气哼哼地乖乖一屁股坐回了自己的工位。

宇智波斑扫了眼宇智波带土的办公桌，桌上伫立着的粉色外卖包装袋无比抢眼，包装袋的中央赫然印着一只无精打采的八哥犬，下方书有“稻草人の茶”的字样，是他们公司周边最近新开的一家店，在看到包装袋旁边那杯插着吸管只喝了一口的奶茶后，宇智波斑冷哼一声，讽刺道，“你是女高中生吗，居然点这种娘炮兮兮的垃圾饮品。”

宇智波带土在宇智波斑看不到的地方翻了个不满的白眼。

“就算你是我的老板，也不可以对世界上最好的红豆奶茶出言不逊。”宇智波带土一边为心爱的红豆奶茶打抱不平，一边下意识拿起面前精致有格调的饮料杯叼着吸管嘬了一口。随着奶茶顺着吸管流入口腔，他又露出仿佛吃了苦瓜一样的表情，嫌恶地抱着垃圾桶将嘴里尚未咽下的半口饮料吐了出去，咒骂道，“呸，这种清汤寡水的东西也配叫红豆奶茶！黑心老板！无良商家！我上次去店里喝明明不是这样的！”

“这家店的茶汤汤底用的是金骏眉，丸子也很好吃，我觉得还不错。”成功避开一次火山爆发的宇智波鼬左右手各拎着一个袋子回来了，和宇智波带土桌上的是同款。宇智波鼬边说边一前一后地将两个袋子分别放到了自己和止水的桌子上，随后坐下继续之前中断的工作。

“你这种毫无品味的小屁孩根本不懂！”宇智波带土准备将剩下没喝完的奶茶扔进垃圾桶，松手之前，复又送到嘴边喝了一口，嘟囔了句，“果然还是很难喝。”

“之前没有外送服务的时候，我们到店里喝，你不是觉得遇到了人间瑰宝，甚至还扬言要给这家店盘下来吗。”宇智波鼬点开作图软件，开始进行甲方圣诞答谢会主视觉的第十三次返工，作业名称被他命名为“日向集团圣诞媒体答谢会主视觉_Ver.13_死都不改版”。

“但这个外送，简直是消费欺诈。我明明备注了三倍糖不要波波，重要的事情还备注了三遍！”宇智波带土愤愤不平地控诉着奶茶店枉顾顾客需求的罪行，恶狠狠地把几乎被他揉烂的小票彻底撕碎扔到了垃圾桶里跟那杯喝了几口就惨遭抛弃的奶茶陪葬，“可是这个垃圾店家，不仅不给老子放三倍糖，波波还特么放的跟不要钱似的！爷生平最恨波波，嚼着就一股子鞋胶味。”

“万一只是这次店里太忙了，做饮品的时候没注意你的备注呢，说实话，点外卖难免会遇到这种事情吧，人又不是机器，总会出错的。”宇智波鼬毫不走心的安慰道。

“我看你小子是工作不饱和了。”一直闷声不响地听着二人闲聊的宇智波斑将话茬接了过来，矛头直指宇智波带土，“周一说好周五交的那个策划方案，明天下班前给我。”

斑的声音虽然不大，却犹如平地惊雷，一时间“屋漏偏逢连夜雨”、“福无双至祸不单行”、“宇智波斑大垃圾”、“这虚假的世界”，诸如此类的词汇在宇智波带土的脑海中交替出现，最终千言万语汇成了充满着血和泪、无产阶级劳动人民和资本主义大毒瘤间不可调和矛盾，以及不在沉默中爆发就在沉默中加班猝死的气势的一句控诉，“你这是压榨员工！我要告你！”

对此，私下里被公司小辈们尊称“大魔王”的宇智波斑只是面不改色地冷笑一声，“今天下班前交。”

宇智波带土：……

*

然而接连三天，这家名为“稻草人の茶”的奶茶店就仿佛铁了心要跟宇智波带土作对似的，只要是他下的单，不管他如何备注，备注几遍，店家就是如同看不到一般枉顾他的要求，千篇一律送来的是单倍糖多波波的红豆奶茶。

“我怀疑这家店的老板在针对我。”第三天午餐时，宇智波带土扒拉了一口红豆盖浇饭，嘬了口奶茶，义正言辞地控诉道，说来奇怪，他现在竟然已经有点习惯单倍糖的红豆奶茶了，味道也没有原先尝起来那么令人难以接受。宇智波带土是第二天发现单倍糖的红豆奶茶其实也挺好喝这一事实的，为此，他还失落了几个小时，一边悲恸地将奶茶里的珍珠挨个挑出来扔到垃圾桶里，一边进行深刻地自我反思，“助啊，叔竟然觉得单倍糖也没有那么反人类了，但唯有波波我是绝对不会向其低头的！”

对此，作为一个坚定不移的咸党，众多宇智波中的唯一异端，宇智波佐助修长的十指飞快地敲击着键盘，青轴机械键盘发出的清脆响声如同一曲轻快活泼的圆舞曲，他的眼睛盯着屏幕上密密麻麻的代码，目不斜视，毫无同理心地冷酷吐槽道，“年纪大了就少吃点糖，早晚糖尿病。”

宇智波带土：……

*

在大胆假设之后，宇智波带土为了验证自己被奶茶店或针对或拉黑这一猜想，对宇智波鼬和宇智波止水进行了威逼利诱，他将这一过程美其名曰为科学严谨地求证过程。

具体操作流程采用控制变量法，宇智波带土、宇智波鼬，以及宇智波止水在同一时间段（高峰期）下单，前两天三个人同样备注“三倍糖、不要波波”，并取足够多的样本（多次下单），第三天开始根据第一阶段实验结果进行下一阶段的规划。

而宇智波带土这一周的愤怒值也随着实验结果的逐步揭晓而呈现出一个上升的走势，并在周三的个性化下单实验阶段达到了峰值。前两天的实验结果很残酷地显示，不管宇智波带土本人如何，他的手机号码确确实实是上了店家的黑名单。鉴于这个不科学的实验结果，以宇智波带土为首的“稻草人の茶”个性化定制服务调研项目组开展了一次严肃又深刻的作战会议。

会议最终讨论结果，也许是宇智波带土第一次下单备注的语气和要求过于事逼，因此得罪了店家，遭到刻意报复，宇智波带土对此表达抗议，并坚持自己一向是个儒雅随和的人，宇智波鼬对此并未作出表态，宇智波止水表示“呵呵”，并建议进行第二阶段的个性化实验阶段，该提议通过会议组三人的一致同意。

于是，在第三天的实验后，整个职场都充斥着宇智波带土崩溃地控诉。

“凭什么宇智波鼬和宇智波止水备注的‘只要33颗珍珠’、‘拜托放18块冰块’、‘咖啡请保持55度谢谢’这种鸡毛又无理的要求都可以做到，啊？而老子只是三倍糖不要波波这样质朴的愿望都得不到满足？？”

最终还是宇智波佐助幽幽地在斑发火之前阻止了一场即将到来的血腥暴力事件，“要不你去现场找老板讨个说法呗？”

宇智波带土有史以来第一次觉得宇智波佐助的建议竟然如此有建设性，当即撕了张便签，龙飞凤舞地写了“会说话你就多说点”八个字，溜号去奶茶店找老板真人PK的时候顺手贴在了正在午睡的宇智波佐助的后背上。

*

宇智波斑中午的时候难得跟弟弟泉奈一起吃了一顿饭，他们兄弟平常感情不错，但已经很久没在一起吃过饭了。宇智波泉奈平时工作十分繁重，自从宇智波斑脑子一热非要带着家族的几个年轻人创立独立工作室后，本国市值第一的电商大厂月之眼国际的全权事务就落到了他的头上，他不仅每天要忙着跟千手扉间尔虞我诈，打价格战，在各大媒体撕逼，还要时时刻刻暗中照拂着他哥的小作坊的生意，不能做的太明显伤他哥自尊，也不能一点不做看着他哥创业失败受挫。

说来也奇怪，宇智波斑以前坐着月之眼国际的一把手的时候，明明将公司经营的风生水起，处处压千手兄弟一头不说，市值都翻了几番，偏偏大材小用开个工作室却日常在倒闭的边缘试探徘徊。

总之宇智波斑回来的时候，宇智波佐助还没醒，他路过时，余光正好瞥到佐助背上的便签，顺手揭下来看了一眼，上边的字迹明显是宇智波带土那个臭小子的，宇智波斑驻足看了眼宇智波佐助，复又看了看纸条上的字，竟然觉得意外地贴合宇智波佐助的人设，嗤笑了一声，又把便签贴回了宇智波佐助的背上。

最终是宇智波鼬好心把便签帮弟弟摘了下来，他把便签交给宇智波佐助的时候看似无意地说了了一句，这紫色便签纸还挺好看的，我记得小叔叔也挺喜欢紫色的。随后藏功与名的回到工位继续和“日向集团圣诞媒体答谢会主视觉_Ver.14_死都不改说什么都不改版”进行漫长的斗争。

*

宇智波佐助靠在写字楼东侧转门边上凹陷的角落里嘬了口烟，后脑勺无力地靠在冰冷的玻璃上，眼下乌青明显。这里是这栋大厦的吸烟点，由于大厦里禁烟，宇智波佐助通常都在这里消磨烟瘾。中午宇智波带土在他身上贴纸条的事，宇智波佐助还觉得气不打一出来，于是便改为叼着烟，把双手腾出来，抱着手机找到那个名字，打起字来，顺带说一句，他的Line昵称是被宇智波斑逼着改的，他们整个无限月读职员的昵称前缀都是同样的格式。

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：他去了。

人到中年，知足常乐：好的~辛苦了，下次来给你们免单。

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：……不说这个了，你真的不考虑换个人吗？宇智波带土就是个人渣。其实我觉得我哥也不错。

人到中年，知足常乐：不用了，我就喜欢渣的^_^。

宇智波佐助看着对方最后发过来的信息，感觉一阵恶寒，恨铁不成钢地翻了个白眼，把烟掐灭，踢踢踏踏的上楼去了。


	2. Chapter 2

稻草人の茶位于带土公司所在的商业办公区和本市著名学府K大的夹角位置，一面临街一面背靠南贺川，占尽地理位置的优越性，店面装潢也十分契合时下年轻人和白领们所追捧的清新小资风，内里从墙面粉饰到柜台家具再到装饰品和餐具，均采用莫兰迪系配色，简约素雅的风格彰显着店主不菲的美学素养，四面落地的玻璃墙面令阳光可以肆无忌惮地铺洒进店内，为安静沉稳的氛围又增添一丝融融暖意。

由于正值工作日的下午，宇智波带土推门而入时，店内只有寥寥几位顾客分散落座在不同位置，有着一头金灿灿短发的店员小哥正杵在柜台上百无聊赖地玩着手机，舒缓的轻音乐令宇智波带土的火气消了大半，他现在只是想讨个说法，如果老板态度诚恳，那么他可以不追究这段时间自己的精神和经济损失。

见有顾客到来，金发店员瞬间收起了那副吊儿郎当的样子，脸上挂起一副灿烂的笑容，速度之快犹如书页翻过，店员的眼睛是湖蓝色，约莫20出头，声音带着这个年纪特有的活力和朝气。

“这位先生喝点什么的说！”

宇智波带土挑了挑眉，一是因为店员奇怪的口癖，二是为了让自己看上去更像来找茬的，他曲起食指敲了敲台面，压低声音令其更具有威慑力，说道，“我找你们老板。”

“我们老板不接客的说……”金发店员的诡异用词让宇智波带土一时间有些哭笑不得，然而二人还没来得及进一步就这个话题继续展开，就被一个娇小却气势汹汹的身影打断了，粉红色头发的女孩子一边低声吼着“鸣人你这家伙在胡言乱语什么呢”一边掀开后厨的帘子走到金发店员身边，抬手就是一个暴栗，宇智波带土甚至能听到金发店员的脑袋和拳头接触时发出的一声脆响。他在心中为可怜的店员默哀了三秒，顺便感慨了一番如今社会女性越来越趋于男性化的悲惨现状，说实话，他其实对这个金发小哥第一印象还挺不错的。

“干什么啦小樱，好痛的说。”被称作鸣人的小哥一边揉着脑袋上刚刚被蹂躏过的地方，一边嘟嘟囔囔地将位置让给脾气火爆的叫作“樱”的少女，女孩子年纪和鸣人相仿，对上带土的时候立刻换上一副俏丽可爱的笑容，与方才判若两人，这是这短短几分钟内，宇智波带土的面前第二次上演变脸如翻书的戏码了。

“这位先生，请问您找我们老板有什么事情吗，我可以代为传达。”樱的声音在不发火的时候听起来相当恭顺悦耳。

即便宇智波带土的脾气和耐心都不算好，但良好的家教涵养也令他做不出为难一个小孩子、或者一位女士这种低级行为，特别是当面前的人两种属性兼具时，于是他堪称绅士地对樱解释道，“这位可爱的小姐……”

颇为恭维的称呼从至少表面看上去高大帅气的带土口中说出，显然令樱十分受用，少女皮苹果肌饱满的双颊肉眼可见地飞上两朵淡淡的红云，不自觉地抬起手整理了番并不凌乱的鬓发。

而被挤到一旁的鸣人则就势靠在制作台旁，继续掏出手机捣鼓起来，少年的手指在屏幕上划了几下，聊天软件的界面就弹了出来，他几乎没怎么费力就找到了在众多对话框中居于前列的那个，熟稔地点开，开始一条接一条地信息轰炸起来。

鱼板拉面天下第一：佐助佐助。

鱼板拉面天下第一：小佐助~

鱼板拉面天下第一：在不在不在在不在嘛QAQ！

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：？

鱼板拉面天下第一：我们店里来了一个大叔和你长得好像的说。

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：哦。

鱼板拉面天下第一：不过比你爷们多了奥，但跟我比还差点的说。

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：想死吗，吊车尾。

鱼板拉面天下第一：光耍嘴皮子算什么，有本事来撒拉的说！

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：呵，不知道是哪个吊车尾Counter-Pick都打不过我。

鱼板拉面天下第一：少啰嗦，晚上八点不见不散，不来是小狗！

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：幼稚死了，来就来。

宇智波带土瞥了眼挂着一脸白痴般欢快笑容的鸣人，在他决定收回对这位金发店员不错的第一印象的同时，却完全没有意识到，若在十几分钟后的自己面前放一面镜子，他就会发现自己脸上的表情与十几分钟前这位金发碧眼的小哥如出一辙。

“事情是这样的。”宇智波带土将重心倚在柜面上，调整了个更为放松的姿势，叙述起在他自己看来颇为不幸的遭遇，他的声音低沉而具有说服力，表情不怒自威，让人联想到谈判桌上那些牙尖嘴利、锱铢必较的政客。若是宇智波斑或者宇智波佐助看到这一幕，一定会冷笑一声，讽刺一句“你就装吧”。但此时此刻，这幅惺惺作态的模样已足够唬住眼前阅历不深的少女了，樱小幅度做了个吞咽的动作，对宇智波带土接下来的话如临大敌。

“我上周在贵店连续点了一周的红豆奶茶外送服务，每次都特别备注‘三倍糖不要波波’，然而贵店每次送过来的都是单倍糖多波波……”宇智波带土的语速不疾不徐，期间伴随着指关节有规律地敲击声，这使得他看上去更有压迫感，他的讲述内容显然令两位店员很是惊诧，不仅樱瞪大了双眼一脸难以置信，连鸣人都凑过来，一双湛蓝的眼睛中闪烁着疑惑的光芒。

“……我这次过来是想跟贵店老板友好的交流一下，这其中是不是哪个环节出了问题，是我下单的方式令贵店感到不满，还是贵店单纯地觉得一位忠实的顾客，想喝一杯他所钟爱的奶茶店出品的‘三倍糖不要波波’的红豆奶茶，这样卑微的愿望都不应该得到满足呢？”

“这不可能。”宇智波带土话音刚落，樱就矢口否认道，“上周正好是我和鸣人当班，识别度和重复度这么高的订单我们一定会记得，而且我们店出品的订单一定会至少核对一遍，这其中肯定是哪里产生了误会。”

不过上周倒是有几单是卡卡西老师亲自做的，可那个严谨认真连论文中某个标点使用不当都会指出来的卡卡西老师怎么会犯如此严重的错误，樱纠结了一下，决定暂时先不将这个信息告知面前的男人。

“就是就是……这么奇怪的要求我和小樱肯定会有印象的说，上周我们还接到了‘只要33颗珍珠’、‘拜托放18块冰块’、‘咖啡请保持55度谢谢’这样的订单，都没有出错的说。”一旁的鸣人也摇头晃脑地附和道，并如数家珍地列起光上一周就接到的总数堪比开业到现在的总和的奇葩要求。

“况且一次性加这么多糖真的不会糖尿病吗……嗷！”鸣人后半段的小声嘟囔急转直上化为一声惨叫，始作俑者是一旁的粉色少女，此刻她的笑容有多甜美，藏在柜台下踩鸣人的那一脚就有多凶狠。

可怜的鸣人尚不知道，上周让他抓狂无比的那些龟毛订单，罪魁祸首就是眼前这个自己口中十分有男子气概的男人，当然，宇智波带土也没准备将这些告诉鸣人，在他看来这都是可以忽略不计的小事。

最终，伴随着樱和鸣人异口同声带着欣喜和如释重负的“卡卡西老师”，这场闹剧终结于店老板的姗姗来迟。随着推门而入的脚步声在宇智波带土身旁站定，一股浅淡的茶香混合豆蔻的味道就轻飘飘地钻入宇智波带土的鼻腔，挑逗起他的嗅觉和神经。

来人先冲他点头示意，低声说了句“请稍等”，随后便转向两位年纪较小的店员说道，“鸣人，小樱，辛苦了，接下来交给我吧，我记得你们待会儿有社团聚会，先回学校吧。”

金发店员明显对店主的说辞有些无法理解，宇智波带土只来得及听到鸣人说出“可是”两个字，这位可怜的、身高目测有一米八的金发店员就被樱像拎小鸡一样揪着衣服后领拖走了，随着他们一起远去的还有樱口中的“笨蛋，不会说话就给我少说两句”之类的咒骂声。

“年轻真好。”宇智波带土耸耸肩，对这一幕进行了一番不痛不痒的点评。

“让您见笑了。我是这里的老板，旗木卡卡西。” 寡淡的开场白，以及寡淡的声音，如同一杯寡淡的凉白开，与主人闷骚的香水味道完全相反。这样的反差令宇智波带土提起了兴趣，也成功令其将方才被两个吵闹的年轻人夺走的注意力重新放回到这位旗木卡卡西店主身上。

“宇智波带土。”带土出于礼节，点点头，也报上了自己的姓名。他仔细打量着面前的人，并示意对方继续说下去。

“请允许本人就蔽店给您带来的不愉快体验而诚挚地道歉。”

旗木卡卡西与他身高相仿，但身形瘦削，黑色印着骷髅牙齿的朋克风口罩遮去了大半张脸，既为他增添了一丝桀骜又颓废的气质，又衬得那张毫无血色的脸更加苍白，再向上则是直挺的鼻梁线条和高耸的山根，以及对于东方人来说过于深邃的眼窝和藏在其中一双烟灰色似笑非笑的眸子，旗木卡卡西的头发也是罕见的银色，歪歪斜斜的倒向一边，凌乱却不杂乱。

操。这还要什么赔偿，宇智波带土内心已是波涛汹涌，就算让他倒贴钱也可以。不得不说，这位旗木店长的长相和气质不差毫厘地踩中了他全部的审美线，若非要形容他此刻的心情和状态，大概就是枯木逢春、老树开花，诸如此类的词汇。

宇智波带土作为大龄优质单身汉，不近女色多年，没少被狐朋狗友打趣死gay，通常这种时候，他会拿出国中时期苦追同班女神的经历来证明自己的直男取向。后来随着年岁渐长，他也因为各种原因多少接触过各色男女，却怎么也找不回当初面对女神时心动的感觉，久而久之，便也干脆顺其自然，享受着单身的自由自在、无拘无束，这一单也就持续到了现在。

他虽然表面上大大咧咧，但骨子里却带着一股说出来会让宇智波斑和宇智波佐助轮番嘲笑上三天三夜的浪漫情怀，宇智波带土相信一见钟情，相信命中注定的女神总有一天会在漫天金光或朦胧细雨中飘然而至，然而此刻命运眷顾了他，却又向他开了一个玩笑，丘比特之箭射中的不是温香软玉的美女，而是一个跟他身高相若同样带把的男人。

宇智波带土在震惊自己因为一个爷们而心跳加速之余，也很快破罐子破摔地接受了事实，他发誓，如果能让他追到面前的人，他愿意举着印有加粗描边的“死gay”牌子游街三天。

后来，宇智波带土在向自己那位一向言辞犀利性格耿直的小侄子描述这段心路历程时，被其不留情面一针见血地透过现象道出了本质：“第一次见到有人把颜狗描述得这么花里胡哨清新脱俗的，不要脸程度连白痴吊车尾也要甘拜下风。”至于正在和发言人连麦打机的鸣人是如何揭竿而起表达抗议的，此乃后话，暂且不表。

时间回到此刻。宇智波带土虽然内心猛兽乱撞，但还努力维持着仅有的理智，他一边拿腔拿调地挑刺“你都不问问什么事吗你就道歉”，一边在脑内不断敲打告诫着自己，“醒醒，宇智波带土，不要色欲熏心，万一他口罩下边是屁下巴大龅牙香肠嘴呢。”

可这位狡猾的旗木店主似乎深知自身魅力并收放自如，他不仅懂得如何安抚一位怒气冲冲的客户，亦懂得如何撩拨一位对他一见钟情的傻瓜。旗木卡卡西听到宇智波带土的冷嘲热讽也不恼，只是微微眯起眼睛，牵动的轮匝肌显示他此刻正在做出一个迷人的微笑表情。

“不论什么事情，让您亲自过来表达不满已经是我们无法接受的疏忽了。”

随后，他就仿佛拥有读心术一般，摘下了那副宽大碍事的口罩，将其叠好放入口袋中。这下宇智波带土彻底没了借口，除去口罩遮挡，反倒令旗木卡卡西那张让他一见倾心的脸更加清晰完整地呈现出来，他的下巴收缩成一个玲珑却不尖锐的V型，长短恰到好处，链接那些硬朗拐点的线条平直而流畅，嘴唇薄而不利，嘴角的小痣就如同断臂维纳斯那对丰腴的双乳，为缺乏生机且略微冷漠的面容点缀上韵律和一丝阴柔美。

“那您准备如何弥补一位翘了半天班，只为见他最钟爱的奶茶店老板一面，以了解自己为何被‘特殊对待’的可怜顾客呢？”鬼使神差地，宇智波带土上前一步，拉近了二人的距离，这使得他能够更深入地观察对方，对方那对烟灰色的眸子也不偏不倚地带着笑意回望着他，这眼神甚至给予宇智波带土一种错觉——对面的人正在勾引自己。

可随后，旗木卡卡西就像证明宇智波带土的想法是错误一般，主动拉开了二人的距离，绕到了柜台的后方，这让宇智波带土略微遗憾，显然他还沉浸在方才暧昧的氛围中意犹未尽。

“恳请您能给我一个弥补道歉的机会。”旗木卡卡西边说边捣鼓起操作台上的瓶瓶罐罐，宇智波带土的眼睛紧随着旗木卡卡西的身影，明知故问道，“哦？是什么？”

“店长特调。麻烦您找个地方坐一下。”随着尾音融入一声轻笑，旗木卡卡西便投身于五颜六色的茶底佐料中，宇智波带土半恭维半真诚地回了句，“荣幸至极，万分期待。”便也不再打扰他，找了个距离柜台最近的位置坐下，盯着对方灵巧翻飞的手指出神。

由于玻璃墙的缘故，店内采光很好，旗木卡卡西本就白皙的皮肤在阳光照射下就显得更加透明，宇智波带土能清晰地看到阳光在他分明的骨节和青色的血管上勾勒出一层金边，皮肤上细小的绒毛也闪闪发亮，随着轻微的碰撞声，这双好看的手和一只精致的浮雕骨瓷杯一并映入眼帘。

甜味和茶香伴着温吞雾气缭绕而上，宇智波带土接过杯子的时候与旗木卡卡西的手指有一瞬间交错，他几乎能感觉到缠绕在对方指尖的余温和甜腻的香气正透过薄薄的肌肤渗透进血管，他端起杯子，放到嘴边吹了一下，但下一刻他就知道这完全是多此一举，饮品被贴心地控制在一个适口又不会因热量流失而影响口感的温度，他透过氤氲的热气去看旗木卡卡西，对方正坐在他面前，托腮，笑意盈盈一脸期待地看着自己。

虽然大抵猜出上周折磨了自己一周的、“不配称之为奶茶”的奶茶是面前人的手笔，但宇智波带土也没法拒绝这样的眼神。他小心翼翼地将杯子送到嘴边抿了一口，红豆的甘甜味道混合着焦糖蒸奶就率先捕捉了挑剔的味蕾，待将滤得一点渣滓都不剩的丝滑汤底尽数吞咽后，留在口中回味无穷的便是悠然茶香，糖度即照顾到了带土超出一般人的需求，却又不会掩盖其中任何一味配料本身的味道。这一杯外表平淡无奇的红豆奶茶入口品质超越了过往宇智波带土喝过的其他所有总和，在这一刻，他充分理解了“要抓住一个男人的心先抓住一个男人的胃”这句俗语是多么睿智且深刻。

现在，哪怕只冲着这杯品质超凡的红豆奶茶，宇智波带土也对旗木卡卡西势在必得，如果卡卡西本人无法改姓宇智波，那至少他的店要改姓宇智波。

然而这番在带土本人看来相当热血的豪言状语，在“宇智波带土情感后援会”（成员当然还是屈于淫威的鼬和止水以及当事人宇智波带土）上作为动员口号第一次发布时，并没有达到预期的效果。

“小叔叔，恕我们直言。”宇智波鼬面无表情的脸上带着一丝鄙夷。

“你根本只是馋人家做的奶茶而已。”宇智波止水流畅地将话头接了过来。

“你下贱。”路过的宇智波佐助看热闹不嫌事大的吹了声口哨，横插一嘴。

宇智波带土扬起拳头瞪圆了眼睛冲着宇智波佐助桀骜不驯的后脑勺比划了一下，随后人格分裂般惊慌失措地捂住脸对宇智波鼬和宇智波止水解释道：

“我不是，我没有，你们别瞎说啊。”

*

宇智波带土其人，脾气来得快去得也快，大多数时候很好打发，一如此时，一杯人间至味的奶茶足以横扫他整整一周的不快，兴师问罪的最初目的已经被他抛到九霄云外，此刻他满脑子想的都是怎么再见到面前的人，以及再喝一次面前人亲手调配的奶茶。

“味道如何？不会难喝得令宇智波先生连话都说不出来了吧。”旗木卡卡西轻声调侃道。

宇智波带土连忙澄清，“怎么会？旗木店长太自谦了。这是我喝过最好喝的奶茶了。”随后，话锋一转，露出一副相当苦恼的表情，“只不过……”

“嗯?”旗木卡卡西显然没想到还有下文，好奇心也随之被勾了起来，原本放松的身子下意识坐直，准备聆听带土接下来的话语。

“旗木店长的高超手艺将我的口味也一并拉高了，喝了您亲手调配的这杯奶茶，我恐怕再也喝不进去其它的饮品了，可我又是个喝不到甜水就会焦虑无比的人，您说这该如何是好？”

宇智波带土的上半身略微向前倾斜，一双漆黑明亮的眼睛直白坦荡地盯着旗木卡卡西，大有种不得到满意答案就不罢休的执拗气势。

旗木卡卡西并没有正面回答带土的问题，而是也笑了笑，同样摆出一副十分苦恼的样子，四两拨千斤地答道，“这确实难到我了。如您所见，我不常来店里，其实我本职是隔壁K大的教授，店里大多时候交给我的雇员和朋友照料，当然我的学生偶尔也会来帮忙，您之前见到的鸣人和小樱就是我的研究生。”

如此回答倒也在宇智波带土的意料之中，看似拒绝的答复并没有让带土气馁，相反，对方愿意主动透露自身的个人情况对他来说倒是个不错的开端，便顺势恭维道，“怪不到见您第一眼就觉得气质出众，看过了您在柜台前的身姿，忍不住开始期待您在讲台前的风采了。”

“宇智波先生过奖了。”

“虽然与‘店长特调’有缘无分，但能品尝到如此惊艳的奶茶，对我来说也算幸运女神垂怜了。”宇智波带土以退为进。

“也不用太过在意，如果宇智波先生实在想念它的味道……”旗木卡卡西停顿了一下，从兜里摸出一根签字笔，扯过一旁的餐巾纸，歪歪斜斜地在上边写了一串数字推向对面的人，“可以打给我，我的line号码也是这个。”

宇智波带土深知趁热打铁的重要性，不放过一切赞美对方的机会，他一边称赞着字不错，一边打开手机，噼里啪啦地按起来，不出几秒，旗木卡卡西的衣兜里便传来了震动声，他掏出手机，屏幕上闪烁着一串陌生的号码，他抬头看向对面的人，宇智波带土就神采奕奕地举起握着正处于拨号界面的手机冲他扬了扬。

“我的号码。”宇智波带土生怕他不知道似的冲他眨眨眼，又解释了一遍。

旗木卡卡西轻笑了一声作为应答，随后小心翼翼地输入了对方的名字，“带土”作为备注，将号码存了下来。

宇智波带土见此行目的已经达到，甚至还有意外收获，看了看时间，还够回去打个卡的，便起身向卡卡西道别，旗木卡卡西将宇智波带土送到店门口，直到带土的身影彻底消失在道路尽头的拐角处后，才转身回了店里。

旗木卡卡西将自己扔到了柜台后的矮凳上，他掏出口罩又重新将自己的下半张脸遮住，垂头的动作令他略长的额发垂下来遮住了上半张脸，这样一来，他的整张脸就全都藏在了阴影下，与其一同被掩盖的，还有他那副与方才春风和煦完全相反的冰冷又无表情的样子。

对于成年人来说，开始一段恋情的契机往往很简单也很轻浮，无需像青春期那些渴望美好爱情的少男少女们，非得讲究日久生情或是充满仪式感，往往只需一个对的眼神，一张漂亮的脸蛋，一次合拍的性爱，亦或是双方达成一致的一个尝试而已。

旗木卡卡西刻意设计在先，宇智波带土愿者上钩在后，这一来一去的试探原本应该是皆大欢喜的结局，可旗木卡卡西却退缩了，他不是没听懂宇智波带土话里话外的暗示，本来在带土提出口味被拉高的时候，他只要顺水推舟的说一句“我可以每天都做给你喝”，就可以得偿所愿，但他也搞不懂自己究竟在矫情些什么，也许他心里是明白的，只是不愿去想。他复又想到在中间替自己牵线搭桥的佐助，一丝愧疚和不安油然而生，若是被这位昔日学生知道自己今天的表现，一定少不了被一通念叨和嘲笑。

不过不管怎样，好歹最终事情不算搞砸了，往后也只能将一切交给命运了。旗木卡卡西的心情稍微好了一些，他站起来舒展了一下筋骨，准备给自己冲一杯海盐柠檬解乏。


	3. Chapter 3

无限月读文化传媒有限公司的员工们最近很苦恼，苦恼程度以宇智波带土为圆心随着半径的增大而减弱，简而言之，直接受害人便是几位宇智波姓的核心员工。

自从上次宇智波带土从稻草人の茶和老板皇城PK回来后，就俨然化身为一名坠入爱河的女子高中生，逢人便要探讨一番“他这个表现是不是喜欢我”、“他这句话是不是在暗示什么”、“他发这条状态是什么意思”诸如此类的问题，以致于“卡卡西”这个名字比从月之眼国际时期就跟着宇智波斑的前台大爷绝的名字还为人所熟知，拿两周前入职的前端——被宇智波佐助忽悠来感受人间疾苦的大学室友鬼灯水月来说，他至今只记得公司前台是个又黑又油腻的大叔，提及的时候只会用“前台那个谁”来称呼，但如今已经能够熟读并用平假名、片假名、罗马拼音、以及汉字等四种方式默写出卡卡西的全名。

如今的无线月读文化传媒有限公司中和宇智波带土相熟的人，都会尽量避免与这位平素人缘不错的同事在必要的工作交流以外有其他——哪怕是眼神上的接触，因为一旦四目相对，宇智波带土就会用他那被旗木卡卡西蒙蔽的双眼，接收到一种并不存在的对方想要听他谈论恋爱心路的信号，除了宇智波斑，所有人都深受其害，叫苦不迭。

宇智波佐助在成员构成为他和宇智波鼬以及宇智波止水的名为“哥哥们”的三人聊天群组中曾愤愤地吐槽，老树开花真可怕，当时因为情绪过于激动还险些错频，将消息发到“反抗宇智波斑·宇智波的孩子永不为奴”群中。顺带一提，这个群的群主是带土，群成员分别是宇智波带土、宇智波佐助、宇智波鼬和宇智波止水。

宇智波止水此时很慌，在通往男厕所的唯一一条二人宽的通道上，他和宇智波带土狭路相逢，他聪明的大脑此时正在高速运转，思考一种能够在不引起自家小叔叔注意的前提下从他身旁溜过的方式。

宇智波带土似乎并没有注意到迎面走来的止水，而是挂着一抹若有似无的甜腻笑意，低头按着手机，不用想都知道是在跟旗木卡卡西发讯息。宇智波止水看准时机，准备一不做二不休地假装没看见走过去，但天才之所以称为天才，除了高智商以外，还有未雨绸缪的缜密思维，以防万一，他一边走一边也掏出手机拿在手上摆弄着。

可惜上天并没有眷顾止水，他没走出两步，就听到身后传来带土的声音。

“诶？止水！你等一下！”

宇智波止水听罢，站住脚步，在带土看不到的地方愁眉苦脸地叹了口气，随后一扫面上的阴霾，换上自己标志的“谦谦君子，温润如玉”的笑容，回身打招呼道，“哟，这不是小叔叔吗？刚才光顾着跟候选人沟通，没看见你，抱歉抱歉。”

宇智波止水并非不爱搭理宇智波带土，相反，他其实很喜欢和这位小叔厮混，带土性格好，能力强，思维活跃，关键时刻又很可靠，几乎不会有人能够拒绝与这样的人相处。况且，最重要的是，他们这代人从他到佐助从小到大都没少受这位小叔叔的照拂，宇智波带土学生生涯那些宝贵的假期基本都无私奉献给了他们几个，除却坑门拐骗尚在读国中的自己以解压为名去体验了一次难以忘怀的高空蹦极、带着上高中的鼬打了一个暑假的街机顺便给鼬成功安利了朋克风，骗还是团子的佐助穿小花裙子，让他误以为自己是女孩子等这些无伤大雅的顽劣举动外，带土对他们几个可谓是掏心掏肺，尽心尽力。

本来，自家小叔的终身大事终于有了点落地的趋势，他们是应该全力支持的，而前期他们也确实这么做了，但感情的事情终究是如人饮水冷暖自知，他们左右不了卡卡西的想法，最多能做的只是倾听宇智波带土的问题，帮他分析情况并给予合理建议，可被恋爱缠上的人是盲目的，宇智波带土就好比那些隔三差五跟男朋友吵架的女孩，每次都要煲两三个小时的电话粥跟朋友哭诉自己的男友是多么的可恶，而在朋友苦口婆心的规劝分手和分析利害后，换来的却是她过两天在社交平台晒男友送的包包和秀恩爱的文字，以及下一次的哭诉。轮回不息，无休无止。

宇智波止水深知，宇智波带土此刻需要的不是他们这些恋爱都没谈过又不懂浪漫和男人的直男的建议，而是一个能够作为情绪宣泄口的闺蜜。他不死心地提议道，“那个……老板召唤我……小叔叔要不你看……”

还没待他说完，便被宇智波带土挑眉截断了话头，“少跟叔扯皮，我刚才看见宇智波泉奈来了，他现在才没工夫搭理你。”

宇智波止水心中的小人懊丧地跺跺脚，恨泉奈来的不是个时候，脸上的表情也垮了下去，臊眉耷眼地小声嘟囔道，“……那还真是不巧啊。”

带土没听清止水的话，疑惑地询问，“你说啥？”

“咳。”宇智波止水干咳了一声，掩盖自己的不自在，正色道，“我说小叔您有什么吩咐。”

宇智波带土听了这话，顿时小心翼翼地向周围扫了两眼，做贼似地走上前来，像是个接头的特务，宇智波止水心下腹诽，您那点破心思整个公司都知道了，还是您逢人就说的，这是何苦呢。然而表面还是做出了一副恭恭顺顺，认真倾听的姿态来。

“止水啊，你从小脑子好，就是咱们家小孩的榜样，你用你那聪明的脑瓜给叔分析分析，怎么才能拿下卡卡西？他根本就是软硬不吃，密不透风，严防死守，刀枪不入，我都这么努力了，他怎么能不心动呢？”

宇智波止水听了这话露出了一副苦恼的表情，手指摸上下巴，皱着眉，沉默着，如同真的在努力思考宇智波带土的问题，期间宇智波带土就一脸期待的看着自己这位从小就被交口称赞的大侄子，半晌，止水终于开口，可说出来的不是宇智波带土期盼的锦囊妙计，而且踢皮球的浑话。

“小叔，恕我直言，我的恋爱经历并不比您丰富，我母胎solo27年，实在爱莫能助，但是小鼬就不一样了，我记得他上初中的时候谈过一个女朋友，要不您问问他？”

对不住了小鼬，要不是小叔太难顶，兄弟绝不会卖友求荣的。从小就小红花不断，校三好和市三好奖状贴了一整面墙的三好青年宇智波止水此刻内心七上八下，充满了不安和愧疚，他一向行事做人光明磊落，如今却做了将这块烫手山芋扔给了兄弟挚友的行为，他感受到了良心上的煎熬和对自己的的不齿，沉痛的同时又郑重地在心里给宇智波鼬道了个歉，并决定明天上班的时候给鼬捎一份南贺街紧西头他最喜欢的那家店的三色丸子。

Me and you we're a disaster

And you're only a danger to me

But the party ain't the same without ya

That's why you're so good

For everybody else

But you're trouble for me

清甜的女声划破了一时安静的走廊，惊醒了各怀鬼胎的两个人，原来是他的手机铃响了，无视了宇智波带土对他设定的铃声投来的鄙夷目光，他镇定自若地接起来电话。

“您好哪位？啊，到了是吧，您在会议室稍坐，我马上到。”挂了电话，止水向带土递去了一个完美无缺的笑容，语气中是无懈可击的歉意和诚恳，“叔，我候选人到了，我先走了啊。”

工作来了就没办法了，宇智波带土本不是分不清轻重的人，于是便向止水点头示意，他还沉浸在自己那个少年老成总是板着脸一本正经的二侄子鼬竟然会早恋的事实中，完全没有注意到止水手机刚才按下的键不是接通而是停止。

*

宇智波鼬放下鼠标揉了揉眉心，扬起头滴了两滴眼药水，连着改了一上午的图，他的眼睛又酸又涩，已经几乎连是红是绿都分不清了，硕大的电脑屏幕映出尚未完工的海报，正中两个如胶似漆的小人正以亲密的姿态共饮一杯水，日向集团圣诞节答谢会的十七版终稿还恍如昨日，转眼情人节活动的海报都已经修了第五版了。宇智波鼬叹了口气，乙方设计狗永远都没有属于自己的想法，不过是一个掌握着一门技术没有感情和灵感被扼杀的作图工具，他不禁怀念起自己在F国那几年的街头艺术家时光来。

然而这番情意绵绵的红粉贴画，到了宇智波带土的眼里就变了味，连带着奶茶喝到嘴里都化成了咸涩的苦水。自从他和卡卡西互换了联系方式以来，虽然对方说过没事可以找他一起喝茶聊天，但大多数邀约都被其以工作为由推辞了，两人只在即时通讯软件上保持着一个不远不近的距离。旗木卡卡西就像一轮水中孤月，美则美矣，却抓不住也看不破。

旗木卡卡西的态度并非拒人于千里之外的冷漠，二人虽然每天说得不多，但却也从未有一日断过。他不仅会时不时地主动与带土聊起自己的生活和兴趣，也会特意每日在店里给他留一瓶亲手调配并封装好的“店长特调”，瓶底还附赠旗木店长亲笔书写的便签，内容大抵是一些“天冷加衣”“天热防暑”“今日有雨”之类的提醒，虽微不足道，却像是冬日暖阳，晒得带土心里酥酥痒痒的。可只要一旦宇智波带土将话题往二人的情感发展上引，或者谈话有向着暧昧发展的趋势，就会被旗木卡卡西四两拨千斤地打哈哈或转移话题带过，不怕人精，就怕人精会装傻。

这一来二去，导致的直接后果便是宇智波带土人天天往旗木卡卡西的店跑得很勤快，特别奶茶也如他所愿每天都喝到了，但却几乎没怎么见过卡卡西本人。卡卡西就如同在他身上装了监控一般，精确掌握着他的一举一动，无论他选的时间有多刁钻，多出其不意，旗木卡卡西都能准确地避开与他的碰面。

运筹帷幄惯了的宇智波带土就算面对宇智波斑也从未有过此般的挫败感，可他偏又是个天生反骨，旗木卡卡西的态度越是飘忽不定，他就越是心驰神往，下定了决心总有一天非要将这捧皎月圈在自己的小水洼里不可。

“鼬，你这次的设计为何入了俗，恋爱的酸臭味都快溢出屏幕了。”宇智波带土站在鼬的斜后方，嘬了口奶茶，盯着屏幕上的半成品海报说道。

“我倒觉得没您酸。”宇智波鼬头也没回地脱口而出道。

“咳。”宇智波带土也意识到自己给跟晚辈没事找茬的行为不妥，揉了揉鼻子，赔笑道，“哎，那什么，你是不是老去咱们公司对面那家奶茶店？那家店的老板是怎么样的人？”

宇智波鼬听到这个问题，回头看了眼带土，如同看垃圾的眼神令宇智波带土感到虎躯一震。

“小叔叔，我们现在做的是合法生意。”

宇智波带土嘴里的奶茶差点喷出来，他不仅有些犹豫，为他尚未开始就快死去的爱情，以及自己在晚辈们心中岌岌可危摇摇欲坠的形象。于是他连忙解释道，“你小子想什么呢！我就是那个……找他有点事……哎不是……算了，实话跟你说吧，叔看上他了，止水说你有恋爱经历。”

宇智波鼬听了这话眉头狠狠一跳，但表面依旧不动声色，他沉默了一下，撩起眼皮看了眼佐助的工位，是空的。

“这样啊。”鼬四平八稳的声音叫人听不出情绪，接下来的话却信息量相当巨大，“卡卡西先生是佐助专业的导师，具体的你还得问佐助。”

拼图的最后一块被填上，整个事件的原貌展露出来，一切不合理的巧合都拥有了合理的解释，宇智波带土内心冷笑一声，好你个旗木卡卡西，当真是玩得一手好欲擒故纵，早晚我要给你和佐助那小子办了。

当然，对于宇智波带土，这里的两个“办”包含着完全不同的含义。


	4. Chapter 4

稻草人の茶今日迎来一位不常见的客人。

宇智波佐助推门而入的时候就被扑面而来的甜腻气味熏得眉头直皱，仿佛此刻踏入的不是清甜馨香的奶茶店，而是臭气熏天的屠宰场。入口处视野最佳，他在此驻足片刻，环伺一周，发现前厅没有自己要寻的人，便长腿一迈，大步流星地奔着点单台去了。而此时正在兼职的旋涡鸣人则低着头全神贯注盯着自己手中横握的手机，表情是在他脸上难得一见的严肃，鸣人十分投入，甚至连客人走到面前都没发现。

宇智波佐助略微探头扫了眼旋涡鸣人的手机屏幕，看了还不到三秒，鸣人方的基地就爆炸了，他嗤笑一声，评价道，“菜。”

宇智波佐助一向惜字如金，声音清清冷冷，说出的话也凉飕飕像雪花似的，但小冰晶落在漩涡鸣人身上，就像是火柴投入了炸药桶，漩涡鸣人的情绪轻而易举就被点燃了。

漩涡鸣人和宇智波佐助可以说是不打不相识，两人从小到大没少互殴，也没少一块殴打别人，打着打着就滋生了一种奇异的英雄惜英雄的中二情感，斗转星移，二人的兄弟情谊也就这么磕磕绊绊地建立了起来，用不愿透露id的女频专栏大佬春野樱的句子形容就是，这俩人的关系表面看好似一根随风飘摇的芦苇，再仔细瞧却发现实则是一颗柔韧如丝的蒲草。标准计算机男漩涡鸣人难得浪漫又文艺了一回，边吸溜拉面边评价道，磕得头破血流追得跌跌撞撞换来的情谊才刻骨铭心啊我说，那叫羁绊！这是男人间的浪漫！我说的对吧，小佐助。说完后他还放下筷子一脸期盼地转向旁边的宇智波佐助，活像个摇着尾巴讨赏的大型金毛犬。

面对突如其来的素材，当前大热的《风雷奏鸣曲》作者——已经卡文一月有余的春野樱太太内心早已开始疯狂尖叫并想起立为自己的好兄弟旋涡鸣人鼓掌叫绝，她甚至恨不得现在就冲回家激情写作，安排男二号出走来推进剧情，但为了维持淑女形象，她能也只能矜持地舀了口面汤喝，以藏起疯狂上扬的嘴角。

而另一边作为漩涡鸣人话里话外的中心，宇智波佐助显然不解风情得多，若说漩涡鸣人是标准计算机男，那宇智波佐助就是标准计算机男中的战斗机男，听了鸣人的话，他非但没有感动，反而冷漠地放下了筷子，两条形状姣好的细眉几乎拧成了一团乱线，转过头盯着漩涡鸣人的脸破天荒地看了足足五秒，遂问道，你被盗号了？

那日小聚最终以春野樱溜之大吉、当晚《风雷奏鸣曲》直接从圈内准一线越至top、漩涡鸣人骂骂咧咧地拉着宇智波佐助去游戏厅打了一下午紧张又刺激的拳皇，然而惨败，遂凄苦地帮宇智波佐助打了一个月的饭而告终。

总之多年相处，漩涡鸣人早练就了一副对宇智波佐助嗓音的条件反射，鸣人抬起头，一双蓝眼睛就如同雨后初霁尚悬着彩虹的天空，反射出的光芒都是七彩斑斓的，就算刻意压低了声音，也难掩其中的惊喜之情。

“哇！佐助！好久不见！你这家伙要来也不提前打个招呼啊我说！”

宇智波佐助没来得及说话，反倒是漩涡鸣人手机喇叭中传出的“defeat”的语音提示接上了话头，铿锵有力的女声就像一只不可抗拒的大手，把漩涡鸣人从云端直接拉到了谷底，连带着稀客宇智波佐助大驾光临都从一件值得高兴的事变成了迁怒的对象。

漩涡鸣人的面部神经一向活跃，前一秒还阳光灿烂的脸下一秒就愁云密布，他的五官几乎皱成一团、努着嘴，丧气又幽怨地叹了口气，抱怨道，“你这家伙八百年不来一次，一来就害我晋级赛输，太可恶啦。”

宇智波佐助用鼻孔出气，冷哼一声，“少碰瓷，菜是原罪。”随后冲着旋涡鸣人一伸手，发号起施令。

“拿来。”

鸣人早就习惯了宇智波大少爷颐指气使的风格，从善如流地将自己的手机递到了对方手里，随后转身来到饮品制作台，开始捣鼓起上边摆放的那堆瓶瓶罐罐。

“喝点什么我说？”他拿起一个装有红色液体标签花里胡哨的玻璃瓶端详片刻，未等佐助回答便确认道，“番茄汁吧？三分糖？温的？”

“冰的。”佐助凭印象输入了鸣人手机的解锁码，顺利解了锁屏，随后点开鸣人刚才正在玩的手游，熟练地进入排位赛排起队来。

“温的吧。”旋涡鸣人无视了宇智波佐助的要求自作主张替他作了决定，佐助也不计较，丢下一句“随便你”便绕进了点单区，拉了个小板凳坐下专心打起游戏。

鸣人将调配好的番茄汁放到宇智波佐助边上伸手就能够到的餐台上，也从角落里拉了一个小板凳，挨着他坐下，金灿灿的脑袋凑过去看他那边的战况，紧张兮兮地嘱咐佐助，“生死局我说你可别坑我啊。”

宇智波佐助小幅度翻了个白眼，操作着角色的手指灵巧翻飞，注意力全部集中在眼下的战况里，连一个眼神都懒得分给鸣人，但即便如此，他的嘴皮子也丝毫不落下风。

“不是你吹牛非要带妹结果火急火燎找我帮你上号的时候了？”

见囧事被提起，旋涡鸣人脸上登时就有点烧得慌，他不好意思地挠了挠脸，讪笑着为自己辩解，“那不是意外吗我说！谁知道卡卡西老师突然叫我开会啊。”

“没金刚钻少揽瓷器活，最后还得我给你擦屁股。”宇智波佐助毫不留情，随后又突然思及今日来此的目的，便问道，“卡卡西呢？”

“卡卡西老师刚才跟我说快到了。”

“哦，小樱怎么没来？”

“她啊，跟井野逛街去了。女人，你懂的。”

佐助“嗯”了一声表示知道了，便又一声不吭打起游戏来，后续店里又陆陆续续来了几个客人，鸣人忙着招呼，也没继续跟佐助搭话。

一局结束，佐助起身舒展四肢，转了转因长时间低头而僵硬的脖子，把手机还给鸣人，说道，“喏，晋级了。”语罢，端起手边的番茄汁一口气喝了大半杯。

“谢啦。”鸣人回报佐助以一个灿烂的笑脸，握拳在对方肩膀上轻锤了一下，随后胳膊一伸，一把揽住佐助的肩膀，发出邀请，“晚上叫上卡卡西老师一起吃饭吧我说。你这家伙天天加班，好不容易逮到你一次，今天别想找借口离开。”

佐助被鸣人的动作弄了个趔趄，他本想拒绝，但脑海里闪过近来带土那张天怒人怨的苦瓜脸，灵光一闪，计上心头，眼帘颤动了一下，压低声音说，“可以。但你晚上要给我把卡卡西喝趴下。”至于宇智波佐助自己为什么不亲自披甲上阵，说来是幸事也是不幸，他酒精过敏。

“哈？”突如其来的要求让旋涡鸣人一头雾水，在他的印象里，宇智波佐助并非是喜欢开这种无聊玩笑的人，于是也跟着压低声音，一双狡黠的蓝眼睛中闪过精光，嘴角也难以抑制地上扬，此时此景让他想起初中时和佐助密谋整蛊德育主任那个秃头老男人的时光，这种久违的感觉另他无比怀念。

“我就说你小子蔫坏，满肚子黑水，可怜多少无知少女被你的漂亮脸蛋蒙蔽。不过你要是对卡卡西老师图谋不轨我是不会坐视不理的。”

“有病吗？讨打就说一声，白痴吊车尾的。”佐助白了鸣人一眼，嫌弃地拨开几乎整个挂在自己身上的大型挂件，反常地耐心向漩涡鸣人解释道，“我对大叔没兴趣。完事后我把原委说给你听。”

“嗯……”鸣人显然十分苦恼，代表着良心和好奇心的两个小人在脑内疯狂打架，然而最终还是好奇心战胜了良心，他拳掌相击，一句“成交”替自己做出了决定。随后又哭丧着脸补充道，“兄弟信你才帮忙。你可千万给我们扛回去啊……卡卡西老师的酒量有多恐怖你这家伙又不是不知道，这要求简直是让我今晚当场交代了啊我说。”

“知道了。一会我跟卡卡西说几句话就回公司开车。”佐助说完又难得好心情地拍了拍鸣人的肩膀以示安慰，“放心。你要是真交代了，兄弟会厚葬你的。”

当然，费用从宇智波带土的账户里扣，他在内心跟上补充了一句。

“完全放心不下来了啊我说！！！”

*

旗木卡卡西来的时候，宇智波佐助正坐在靠窗的桌边和一个在他通讯录里常年躺着安静如鸡的名字发信息。

魔鬼：那个旗木卡卡西的照片，发来看看。

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：？

魔鬼：？

A.承接各类年会方案策划-宇智波佐助：没想到你也这么无聊。我拒绝。

魔鬼：这个季度绩效评分加20%。

宇智波佐助，“……”

宇智波斑不愧是常年纵横生意场的人精，一下子就抓住了宇智波佐助的软肋，斑抛出的橄榄枝过于诱人，佐助承认自己动摇了。

他想起垂涎已久的新款hi-fi耳机正临近发售期，而且还有不到两个月就是鼬的生日，他今年计划送鼬一个数位屏，两者相加，就算对于宇智波佐助来说也是一笔不菲的开销。而20%的绩效评分增加则意味着可观的奖金入账。宇智波佐助罕见地伤春悲秋了一刻——生活艰辛，方知金钱可贵。

想通了，佐助便不再犹豫，举起手机正对径直向自己走来的旗木卡卡西，干脆利索地按下了快门键——

咔哒。图片发送成功。

“哟。佐助。”旗木卡卡西打了声招呼，拉开宇智波佐助对面的椅子坐下，“鸣人说你是特意来找我的，老师我是很感动，但是你下次对着我拍照的时候可不可以把闪光灯关掉……”卡卡西说着抬起手在自己无精打采的眼睛周围比划了两下，“老年人禁不起折腾。”

通常来说面对卡卡西的刻意耍宝卖萌佐助都会嫌恶地怼上两句，但今天他只是把手机往边上一推，手肘杵在桌面上用手背撑着下巴，一脸严肃地盯着卡卡西。得益于宇智波家强大的家族遗传基因，对面佐助无论是一双黑漆漆的杏眼还是略微蹙眉的表情都和宇智波带土有六七分相似，只不过在旗木卡卡西的印象中，宇智波带土投向自己的目光就如同色彩斑斓的金平糖，看上去像星星一样闪闪发亮，细品却能尝到甜腻在年岁中酝酿出的睿智和沉稳的味道，不像宇智波佐助，目光明晃晃跟刀刃似的，带着初开霜刃的凛冽和傲气，直叫自己这个中年大叔有些遭不住。

旗木卡卡西半真半假地在心里感叹了一句年纪大了，纵然心中已经千回百转，面上还是挂着一幅笑眯眯的表情以不变应万变，等待对方开腔。他大抵能够猜到这位小少爷今天特意来堵自己的缘由。

“卡卡西，”宇智波佐助的手指在桌子上敲了两下，低沉的嗓音颇具压迫感，单刀直入，“你怎么回事？”

旗木卡卡西眼皮快速眨了两下，笑得人畜无害，一脸无辜地将问题踢了回去，“什么怎么回事？”

“啧。”见自家老师开始装傻充愣，宇智波佐助不耐烦地咋舌，身体放松整个人向后靠在椅背上，翘起腿，双手插兜，自下而上斜斜打量对方，试图从卡卡西毫无破绽的表情中寻找到那点微不可见的裂缝，“你不要告诉我你大费周章就是为了赚他那点塞牙缝都不够的营业额。”

这个“他”指代的是谁，二人心照不宣。

“佐助，你叔和我好歹也三十好几的人了，让我们按年轻人那种完全不考虑后果的方式满脑子都是恋爱也太不现实了……”

“少来了，卡卡西。你以为我不知道你心里在想什么？ ”宇智波佐助被卡卡西的话惹恼，直接出言打断了即将到来的鸡汤。忍一时风平浪静不是他的风格，这对于他和卡卡西来说都不会是第一次也不会是最后一次言语冲撞，师生二人对此早习以为常。

“况且我叔虽然一把年纪长得凶神恶煞看着五大三粗的，但内心永远是敏感纤细的十六岁女高中生人设。”

“这个我赞同。”卡卡西被佐助的话逗乐了，“看来你们叔侄关系比我想象中的还要好呢。”

佐助对此番评价嗤之以鼻，冷声警告，“别转移话题。”

“总之……”卡卡西见绕不过，也不再兜圈子，敛了笑容，明确直白地表达自己的想法，“就这样吧。”

这并不是佐助预期的答案。这番听上去不负责任的言论令宇智波佐助相当火大，他眉心沟壑又深了几分，俨然一副能夹死苍蝇的架势。

“人心不足蛇吞象，卡卡西。”宇智波佐助的声音和眼神染上怒意，他是个定下目标就誓不罢休的人，面前导师摇摆不定的态度显然激怒了他，他不留情面地开口教训道，“如果决定拒绝他，那就跟他说清楚然后给我安安静静当个死人。如果你没办法控制自己，就去直面内心的感情。难道你还妄想跟他做朋友，别让我发笑了。”

卡卡西并没有第一时间反驳佐助的话，他偏过头看向窗外街景——被阳光和树影铺满的道路，鳞次栉比的小铺，偶尔路过的三两行人，一切都是一副祥和安稳的模样，然而卡卡西紧绷的唇线却如同在其完美无缺的假面上撕开一道口子，暴露了他此刻并不平稳的内心。

半晌，他转过头，抬手遮住眼睛，试图阻断自己与学生之间那道直通内心的窗户，虚虚实实地说道，“友谊地久天长。”

“矫情。”宇智波佐助冷嘲，随后翻出手机通讯录里备注为“白痴吊车尾”的名字按下呼叫键，把听筒贴在耳边。接通提示音响起时，另一边正在点单区无所事事的漩涡鸣人刚好接起电话。

“过来。”佐助冲着手机那头的人言简意赅地命令道，未等漩涡鸣人发问就直接挂断，过了两分钟，一个金灿灿的脑袋便响应好友的召唤朝着他们的位置晃悠过来。

“什么事啊？我说你这家伙就不能直接叫我吗？”鸣人一边抱怨佐助不讲道理的做派，一边挨着他坐下。

“只有吊车尾才会在公共场合大吼大叫。”

“想打架吗？”

“别废话了。”宇智波佐助及时制止了这场即将向小学生吵架趋势发展的斗嘴，将话题收住，“鸣人，我问你，遇到特别喜欢的人你会怎么做？”

宇智波佐助会提出情感方面的问题着实让漩涡鸣人感到不可思议，他本想就势揶揄好友两句，但出于自身对其多年的观察和了解，宇智波是那种会对告白的女生不留情面地说出“烦死了”以及“女人影响我敲代码速度”的究极直男，就算铁树开花宇智波佐助都不可能开窍，他又联想到方才佐助对他提出的“今晚把卡卡西喝趴下”的奇怪要求，这一来二去，便在心里猜了个八九不离十——跟卡卡西老师有关。

漩涡鸣人虽然平日里说话做事大大咧咧，但脑子并不笨，相反还挺机灵的，一如此刻，他并没有选择开那些不合时宜的玩笑，反而正色道，“当然是在不给对方带来困扰的前提下告诉对方自己的心意啊。”

鸣人看上去是在回答佐助提出的问题，一双蓝眼睛却是看向卡卡西的，旗木卡卡西似笑非笑地看着两个学生在他面前一唱一和，内心虽已是五味杂陈，表面上却依旧不动声色。

宇智波佐助又问，“做朋友不好吗？”

“嗯？”好友跳跃的思维让一向喜欢打直球的漩涡鸣人一时有些费解，“为什么要做朋友？”

旗木卡卡西向宇智波佐助投去不咸不淡地一瞥。

“做朋友好啊……”宇智波佐助刻意拉长了音，嘴角弧度是不加掩饰的嘲讽，“朋友可以做一辈子，恋人却未必能走到最后，况且，不告白就不会被拒绝，与其面对无法预期的未来和随时可能到来的分别，还不如不捅破那层窗户纸，没有拥有过的东西，就不会失去。”

旗木卡卡西的眉心猛地跳了一下，不得不说，自己这位学生虽然一直被关系亲近的人打趣为不识风月，但实际上看人看事却通透得很。

漩涡鸣人蹙眉，反驳的话脱口而出，“别开玩笑了。被拒绝也比因为怯懦而错过事后想起来悔恨终身强吧！而且啊，为那些还没发生的事情担忧不可笑吗？不试试怎么知道结果？就算真失败了，那也算为自己争取过了。总之如果是我的话，我是绝对不会让自己活在后悔中的。”

啪。啪。啪。

紧随漩涡鸣人的豪言壮语而起的是宇智波佐助稀稀拉拉的掌声，“没想到你这吊车尾的还有这个觉悟。”

鸣人还没来得及为鲜少来自佐助的夸奖而自喜，奚落的话语就接踵而至，“那你怎么母胎solo至今的？”

“你这家伙懂什么！”宇智波佐助只一句话就成功点燃了引爆漩涡鸣人的那根引线，他总是有这样的本事。鸣人一拍桌子，声音都提高了八度，引得其他顾客纷纷侧目，喊完了，他才回想起自己此时身处的环境，合掌赔笑向被打扰到的顾客以示歉意，随后揉了揉鼻子继续说道，“我这叫宁缺毋滥。反正我要是碰到认定的那个人，就算拼了命也会向她传达自己的心意！如果运气好她也正好对我有意思的话，就算中间隔着千沟万壑，我也会跨过去的啊我说。”

“说的不错。”宇智波佐助拍了拍鸣人的肩膀以资鼓励，随后向自己反方向用力一推，下起驱逐令，“退下吧。”

“过河拆桥啊你。”虽然嘴里说着抱怨的话，但语气却听不出任何不满，漩涡鸣人起身向旗木卡卡西的方向扫了一眼，卡卡西正低着头若有所思，鸣人知道自己的使命完成了，再次嘱咐二人“晚上留下一起吃饭”，便又晃悠回了自己的岗位。

看鸣人走远，宇智波佐助屈起食指，反手用指关节敲了敲桌子，以唤起旗木卡卡西的注意力，“吊车尾都明白的道理你不要告诉我你想不明白。卡卡西。”

“你们还真是长本事了。”卡卡西干巴巴地笑了一声，从声音到嘴角弧度都泛着苦涩。

“你自己想想吧，我先回公司了。晚上见。”

卡卡西有气无力地冲佐助摆了摆手以作回应，佐助知道卡卡西此时需要一些独处空间，而他也到了功成名退的时候，能做的他都做了，剩下的就看那家伙自己给不给力了，佐助在心中的小账本上替宇智波带土和旗木卡卡西分别划了一道，如果成了，他一定要狠狠从这两个不省心的家伙身上好好敲上一笔。

卡卡西在原地没有动，起初游刃有余的笑容早就在方才鸣人和佐助黑白脸的双簧中逐渐瓦解，鸣人的话对他产生的影响远超想象，漩涡鸣人和宇智波带土虽然从年龄到外形气质都迥然不同，但骨子里的执着和赤诚却如出一辙，这也是宇智波带土最初吸引他的原因之一，佐助正是看准了这点，才选择让鸣人扮演说客的角色，借此以向他传达带土的心意。不得不说，这个策略确实行之有效，学生的良苦用心卡卡西又何尝不懂，但鸣人终归不是带土。

如果刚刚在自己面前的是带土就好了。一个想法突兀地从旗木卡卡西的脑海中跳了出来。

卡卡西随之惊醒，然后便意识到自己此刻的想法是多么荒谬和可笑，明明口口声声说着算了吧，却又因为三两句话而产生动摇，说一套又做一套，在学生面前完全没有起到良好的表率，不过，看样子，他的学生在这种事情上远比他看得更加清楚。

他自嘲地笑了笑。鸣人说的道理他全都懂，也许身份对调，他的说辞只会比自己的学生更加漂亮，但感情就是雾里看花，当局者迷，正是因为真心喜欢和真正在乎才会胡思乱想，才会患得患失。

从旗木卡卡西喜欢上宇智波带土那一刻，他的所有情绪便都不属于自己了，带土的喜怒就是卡卡西的喜怒，带土的愿望就是卡卡西的愿望，这种失控的感觉令一向冷静自持的卡卡西感到惶惶不安，备受折磨。旗木卡卡西感觉自己好像对宇智波带土上了瘾，等到回过神来的时候，他已经完全没有办法想象没有宇智波带土的人生了，也正因如此，他才会下意识用如此卑劣的手段企图将带土捆在身旁，又自欺欺人地维系着这危险又脆弱地平衡。

真是太糟糕了啊。旗木卡卡西自暴自弃地闭上了眼睛。


	5. Chapter 5

宇智波佐助刚踏入办公室半步，就被宇智波带土一勾脖子揽了个趔趄、半拖半推地带到了走廊尽头的拐角处，二人站定后，带土那在佐助听来十分聒噪的声音也随之响起。

“你小子怎么回事？”

“什么怎么回事？”宇智波佐助不耐烦地反手一肘击向宇智波带土，奈何带土灵活地像个泥鳅，一边后撤轻松闪过攻击，一边不满地控诉道，“太不够意思了吧，卡卡西是你导师的事你怎么不早说！你俩根本就是串通起来搞我吧。”

带土的话让宇智波佐助心里一沉，他随口应付道，“你也没问我。”心中同时快速将出卖自己的嫌疑人范围锁定在了知情人宇智波鼬和宇智波止水之间。然而出于对亲哥哥的信任，宇智波鼬的嫌疑不到一秒钟便被排除了，宇智波止水成了那个可怜的背锅侠。

宇智波带土一时语塞，某种意义上来说佐助说的也没错，自己确实没问过他关于卡卡西的事，在带土心中，佐助始终还是那个被自己骗着穿花裙子，跟在鼬屁股后头团团转的小屁孩，而跟小屁孩讨论自己的情感生活，总归让带土觉得有些羞耻。

带土不知道佐助心中的弯弯绕绕，看在眼里的只有自家小侄子低着头不知道在琢磨些什么。佐助一时并没有继续话题的意思，带土在心里扭捏了一会，做了一番思想工作，最终还是在面子和终身大事之间选择了后者，他安慰自己大丈夫成事不拘小节。

“那什么……卡卡西他……有没有提过我啊？”宇智波带土试探地问。

这个模样的带土并不常见，宇智波佐助饶有趣味地盯着他看了一会，随即恶劣地开口欺骗道，“没有。”

听到答案的带土，表情肉眼可见地垮了下去，宇智波佐助见状，也摸清了卡卡西在小叔心里的分量，自知行为有些过分，便补救道，“你自己问他不就得了。”

出于对佐助的了解，宇智波带土也大致猜到刚才被涮了，虽然佐助从来不是什么省油的灯，但因旁人一句话就能牵动着自己的情绪上天遁地，宇智波带土后知后觉旗木卡卡西在自己心中的分量早就超乎想象。

他笑骂了句“臭小子”，但脸上随后又泛起了愁闷的颜色，“他完全不给我机会啊。”

宇智波佐助恨铁不成钢，在内心叹了口气，感慨一个两个都让他如此不省心，抬手揉了揉太阳穴，用一句话拨开了笼罩在宇智波带土头上的惨淡愁云。

“晚上等我电话，这份人情你可要给我好好记着，宇智波带土。”平日里一定会让带土炮轰两句没大没小几近挑衅的话也隐约被听出了几分温情的意味，宇智波带土看着佐助潇洒离去的背影一时有些愣神。

直到佐助的身影马上就要消失在拐角处时，他才想到要询问其这样做的理由，“你为什么要帮我？你不是那种喜欢多管闲事的人吧。”

佐助清冷的声音从拐角飘来，微弱的回声和并不中听的语言奇妙地交织成了悦耳的音符。

“因为你们实在太烦了。”带土有些怔忡，回过味来，脑海中施施然飘过一个念头，原来这个小屁孩已经长得跟自己一般高了。

*

晚上的饭局师徒三人久未相聚，相谈甚欢，鸣人也不负佐助所托，成功将自家导师喝倒在了饭桌上，只不过鸣人自己连带着做局的佐助也付出了不小的代价。漩涡鸣人酒品还算不错，除了喝多了喜欢疯狂刷卡以外，并无其它不良嗜好。

宇智波带土接了电话匆匆赶到时，看到的就是旗木卡卡西脸朝下趴在桌子上，一动不动像一具尸体，而漩涡鸣人则正张牙舞爪地欲从被宇智波佐助捂住嘴死命拖住的困境中挣脱。鸣人喝了酒本就口齿不清，声音从佐助的指缝间漏出来就成了一堆叫人听不懂的胡话，他的手竭力向外伸着，手中还攥着一张不知道哪个银行但一眼看过去就十分高大上的黑金卡。

“你们怎么让他喝这么多。”宇智波带土的外套搭在手上，低调地擦过正被全场瞩目的鸣佐二人，皱着眉不悦地小声责问佐助。

佐助内心腹诽不给这人精喝倒你能有个屁的机会，但因本身制着鸣人就已自顾不暇，懒得多费口舌，只道，“我建议你先去买点醒酒药，隔壁有药店，衣服放这儿，我给你看着。”

带土看了看出言提醒的佐助，又看了看不省人事的卡卡西，内心分析了一番，照现在的情形看，一会必然是两拨人分道扬镳，自己要全程照看醉酒的卡卡西，确实再无暇分身去购置药品了，便遵从了佐助的建议。

见宇智波带土两步一回头，俨然一副操心的老妈子样，宇智波佐助嗤笑，果然恋爱令人降智，还是敲代码快乐，待宇智波带土的身影完全消失后，宇智波佐助的眼神有意无意在旗木卡卡西和宇智波带土的外套间来回逡巡了一圈，宇智波佐助虽然不喝酒，但旋涡鸣人只要有酒局大多时候是要拉着好兄弟一起的，因此长年累月，别的不提，对付醉酒鸣人的功夫倒是与日俱增。他半哄半骗地开口道，“让你买东西也不是不可以，但是你得听我的。”

旋涡鸣人的大脑此刻早已被酒精绞成一团浆糊，思维水平俨然倒退了二十年，此时他似乎终于分辨出了边上的人是谁，便乖乖地由着对方勾住自己的肩膀，随之坐下，两人头挨着头，一副密谋的架势。

*

旗木卡卡西的头很痛，宿醉带来的后遗症不可谓不凶猛，他喝到断片的经历其实屈指可数，和两个得意门生小聚他由衷高兴，但以他平日自控到变态的程度来说，并不至于如此无度，也许是酒不醉人人自醉，卡卡西略显愁闷地自嘲了一番，打量四周，判断了下自己目前所处的陌生处境。

看装修和家具风格应是酒店的大床房，但自己的衣服完完整整地穿在身上，床的另一侧也没有其他人睡过的痕迹，床头摆着一袋药片、半杯水，和一小盒未开封的酸奶，卡卡西松了口气，看样子没发生什么出格的事情，心下估摸着应是佐助帮他开的房间。他将自己撑起来，揉了揉太阳穴，但下一刻卫生间传来的动静却让他警惕起来，这才发现房间内还有另一个人，随即四出打量的目光捕捉到了衣架上挂着的外套，有点眼熟。

旗木卡卡西小心翼翼地掀开被子下床，轻手轻脚走到卫生间门口，想要把耳朵贴在上头辨认一下动静，却不想门被人突然从里头拉开，导致他一个踉跄、失了重心，直接和来人撞了满怀。

来人身上带着清新的沐浴露味道，浑身还散发着水汽，略带沙哑的嗓音有些熟悉。

“嗯？卡卡西，你醒了啊。”

旗木卡卡西觉得昨夜的酒精可能还在作祟，而他也未完全清醒，不然又怎会听到带土的声音。对方的胸膛宽厚结实，心脏正在其中蓬勃有力地跳动，与对方手掌肌肤相接的地方热度透过薄衫源源不断地传来，而这热度似曾相识。

旗木卡卡西抬起头确认，然后就对上了宇智波带土略带关切的眼神，他觉得自己又醉了，他的大脑懵懵懂懂，脸上有些发烫，经过两个学生有意无意地劝解，再加之昨日在酒精作用下那些关于可能错过带土的不甘心一股脑地涌上来，他确实有很多话想要亲自说与带土听，但如今正主就在面前，他反倒失了声。

他推开了宇智波带土，故作镇定地理了理衣服，他余光看到带土的眼神似乎有一点受伤，两人一时无话，他率先打破了尴尬的空气。

“昨天是你一直照顾我吗，给你添麻烦了。”

宇智波带土揉了揉鼻子，眼神飘忽，“啊，没什么，咱俩之间有什么麻烦不麻烦的。倒不如说是佐助那臭小子一直承蒙你照顾……还给你灌那么多酒，不知道自己老师胃不好吗……”

宇智波带土搜肠刮肚地寻找着话题，他生怕自己一停下来，就再也没有机会和卡卡西好好说话了，期间旗木卡卡西就低着头安静地听着，不知是不是情绪作祟，在宇智波带土看来，昏暗的房间衬得卡卡西的身形没由来得落寞，以至于生出一种想要拥抱卡卡西的冲动。宇智波带土暗暗地握了握拳。

没话找话总是无法持续话题的，宇智波带土最终当然还是陷入了无话可说的境地，房间又恢复了短暂的寂静，直到二人不约而同地叫出了对方的名字。

“带土。”“卡卡西。”

随后又同时停下来示意对方先说，在互相推诿了一番后，是宇智波带土先开的口。

“我真的很喜欢你，卡卡西。”

带土的声音不大，但在安静的房间中却足够震耳欲聋，像是春雷的第一响，带着希望滋润了卡卡西的心房，卡卡西感到自己的心脏如擂鼓般快速跳动起来，他怕带土听到他的变化，好在带土继续说了下去。

“我没有办法想象你在别人身旁的未来，你的顾虑我大概也能猜到，光说漂亮话也没有任何意义。但我希望你能明白，哪怕我们之间隔着千沟万壑，你只需要向前走一步，剩下的都可以放心交给我。我不是要逼你做什么，但不亲口对你说这些话，不亲口听到你的答案，我总归会不甘心啊。”

宇智波带土此刻觉得自己的语言功能好似都被面前的人劫持了，平日里的巧舌如簧悉数化作了笨拙的剖白。他说完后紧张地看着卡卡西，然而卡卡西沉默着低头不知道在想些什么。

宇智波带土看不懂旗木卡卡西，他在这段关系中患得患失，仿佛前一秒卡卡西还喜欢他，下一秒就可以变得不喜欢，可他太喜欢卡卡西了，光是喜欢卡卡西这件事就用尽了他所有的力气，他无暇思考其他。

宇智波带土对待感情从未像表面亦或是他人所见那般潇洒，他害怕失败，但他更害怕失去所爱之人，然而随着卡卡西的沉默如涟漪般扩散，他的心也一点一点沉入了这片稠密又冰冷的湖底。

宇智波带土像是溺水的人，试图抓着脆弱的浮萍挣扎着浮出水面，他试探地追问，“你愿意给我一个机会吗？”

他的声音虽犹豫，但眼神却没有一丝一毫地动摇，他看向卡卡西，目光灼灼。从这道坚定的目光中，旗木卡卡西确确实实接收到了宇智波带土的心意，那种眼神卡卡西太过熟悉，因为那是自己每次投向带土的目光，他过去带着逃避的心情，从未正视过带土感受，如今，他能清楚地从其中读到一些事情，原来他们对于彼此的心情是一样的。

旗木卡卡西感到酸楚从胸中漫出，他又低下头，略长的额发遮住眼睛，蜷缩的手指微微颤抖，他努力调整自己失控的状态，带土一直以来对于他的包容更加让他对自己过去自私和不负责任的行为感到无地自容。他张了张嘴，终于从喉咙中滚出几个干涩的音节，他觉得大脑一片混乱。

“对不起……带土……我……”

宇智波带土愣了一下，他收紧拳头，紧了又紧，最终还是泄了气般松开，他周身的鲜活瞬间褪了色，偏过头去，眨了眨眼睛，随后又转过头来对着卡卡西扯出一个十分勉强的笑容，虽然在笑着，但声音中却透着莫大的失望和郁闷。“好的，我知道了。”

说完，还安慰地揉了揉卡卡西本就乱糟糟地银发。

知道对方误解了自己的意思，旗木卡卡西连忙解释道，“带土，我……”

然而此刻已经认定自己被拒绝的带土似乎并不想听到卡卡西接下来的话，急急忙忙地打断道，“没关系的卡卡西，我们还是好朋友。

“不是，我的意思是……”

“我真的没那么脆弱，你不用安慰……”

带土话音还未落，就被因三番五次被打断而恼羞成怒的卡卡西堵住了嘴，带土还没反应过来，卡卡西的脸就在视野中顷刻放大，随后便是唇上梦寐以求的柔软触感，二人一时间谁也没有动作，直到卡卡西湿润的舌尖轻轻扫过带土的下唇，带土才如梦初醒，扣住惹火的人，反客为主，加深了这个突如其来又期待已久的吻。卡卡西的滋味太过美妙，也许是经常与甜品为伴，连带着口腔中都萦绕着一股若有似无的勾人甜香。

直到卡卡西地肺活量告急，二人才不舍地分开。

“我说你这家伙，好好听人说话啊。”卡卡西嗔怪，声音带着喘息，有些沙哑，一吻的余韵还未散去，宇智波带土觉得血液有下行趋势，他连忙摒除脑内乱七八糟的想法，再一次小心翼翼地确认道，“所以……卡卡西……我们现在是……”

这次，旗木卡卡西是用一个郑重的拥抱回应带土的，他的声音轻拂着带土的耳廓，像一阵温柔的清风。

“带土，对不起，让你一直以来包容着我的怯懦，谢谢你没有放弃我。你走了99步，而接下来的路，我想和你一直走下去。”

此刻，千言万语都不及一个炽热的深拥，宇智波带土感到眼眶和鼻子发酸，他将这些滚烫地情绪尽数发泄在了回拥着卡卡西的力道上。

宿醉、大起大落的情绪，以及未进早餐造成地低血糖混合起来，变成了令卡卡西眩晕的始作俑者，他眼前发黑，脚下一软，连带着带土一块向地上摔去。与地面接触时，带土下意识地扶住卡卡西的腰，强行调换了二人的姿势，让自己成为了人肉垫子，而旗木卡卡西则在宇智波带土的脑袋和地面接触瞬间眼疾手快地伸出手垫了一下，这才保住了带土的脑袋没有开花。

因这一摔，一个小盒子便从带土的上衣兜里滚出了几十厘米，然而带土却对此物并无印象。卡卡西拉着带土起身，随后去捡那物什想还给带土，却在看清是什么东西的时候愣了一下，连向带土投去的目光都染上了一丝玩味。

坐在床沿的宇智波带土被旗木卡卡西的眼神盯得有些发毛，便从走来坐在自己身边的卡卡西手中接过那东西低头看了一眼。只一眼他便像触电一样将那东西甩了出去，一张老脸臊得通红，慌慌张张语无伦次地解释起来，“我我我，这东西不是……卡卡卡西你听我解释！”

“嗯？”旗木卡卡西挑着眉似笑非笑。

宇智波带土急躁地抓了抓头发，语气中混杂着不知所措和恼火两种情绪，“我也不知道这东西怎么会在我兜里，该死，我怎么会对你有这种想法！”

旗木卡卡西轻笑着叹了口气，“你这么说我会感到挫败的。”

“啊！我不是那个意思！我当然想跟你做……但是……”意识到自己说出了什么不得了的事，宇智波带土登时闭上了嘴。

看到一向沉稳的人慌乱得像个小孩子，又想到这些都是因为自己，旗木卡卡西的内心升起一种名为餍足的情绪，他不再捉弄带土，拉过带土的手握了握，认真地说，“带土，我都明白。”

旗木卡卡西偏过头去，放大的帅气的容颜让宇智波带土紧张地闭上了眼睛，旗木卡卡西带着笑意的低沉声音贴着宇智波带土的耳廓响起，循循善诱，引人犯罪，“所以，来做吧。”

嘴唇翕动间喷出的灼热气息几乎将宇智波带土的理智燃烧殆尽，他的手沿着卡卡西的衣服下摆探入，抬手握上对方劲痩的腰肢，双手带着惊人的热度，反复摩挲感受着对方肌肤滑腻冰凉的触感，用残余的理智克制自己不要立刻将面前惹火的人绳之以法。

“你确定吗，我不会停下的。”再开口声音已是自己都不敢辨认的晦暗喑哑，其中情欲的色彩昭然若揭，宇智波带土努力让自己的语调毫无起伏，掩饰即将破土而出的欲望。

带土睁开眼，漆黑的眼睛中烧着看不见的火，专注、热烈，又贪婪的目光让旗木卡卡西浑身每一个细胞都在躁动和叫嚣着，令他为之沉沦。他偏过头轻笑一声，勾住宇智波带土的脖子，发力直接带着二人向身后的床笫倒去，带土一时没有防备，被拽倒在了对方身上，下身也无法避免地蹭在了一起，肌肤相贴的时候，满足的喟叹从二人口中溢出。

“我有点冷了，所以，快点让我热起来吧。”

*

沿途落下的吻是契约的刻印，交织的喘息是无声的誓言，碰撞的肉体倾诉着彼此的索取，在快感中共鸣尖啸的是相融的灵魂，他们最终一起攀上云端。

*

“卡卡西，你好甜。怎么办，戒不掉了。”

“不需要戒掉，我会一直在你身边。” 

—END—


End file.
